


In His Dreams

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Death Wish, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Even asleep, Dick can't escape his thoughts





	In His Dreams

Dick hadn’t meant or wanted to drift off and fall asleep. Hadn’t wanted to let his guard down. But he hadn’t been sleeping well and everything had been chaos for weeks and he was  _ tired. _

So he slept.

 

……….

  
  


_ Little eight year old Dick Grayson was _ shaking, terrified. He was still dressed in his uniform from the performance, knees soaked in his parent’s blood.

Blood. His parents were dead.

“We’re not going to be upset,” the woman in front of him was saying. “But we need to know if you broke the wires.”

Dick blinked up at the mean woman in front of him. She’d just been screaming at him for the past hour. Was she really asking him this? How could she ask him this?! His parents were  _ dead _ and he was alone!

He sniffled, curling in on himself as the woman began screaming at him again. He just wanted his mom and dad.

He just wanted to be dead too. At least then he’d be with them. He started crying which only made the woman shout more which only made him cry more.

It was a vicious circle.

Eventually, they finally left him alone in the cold metal room with nothing but a scary looking table in front of a mirror.

Dick didn’t know how long he sat there crying before another man walked in, this one looking a lot nicer than the others.

“Hello Richard,” he said, grabbing the seat from the other side of the table and bringing it over to sit next to Dick. “I’m Commissioner Gordon. How are you?”

“Scared,” Dick replied quietly, cowering away from the man. Was he going to scream too? Was he going to hit Dick too? Blame Dick for his parents? “I didn’t kill my mommy and daddy, you have to believe me!” Dick cried, leaning towards the man but getting ready to lean away in case the man reached for him.

“Hey, easy,” the man said gently. “It’s alright. Who said you killed your parents?”

“The mean lady,” Dick said quietly. “I told her about the man who was arguing with Mr Haley but she said I was making it up cause I broke the wires, b-but I didn’t and I just want mommy and daddy and I’m scared and everyone is mean and-”

“Alright Richard-”

“Dick.”

Commissioner Gordon gave a gentle smile. “Dick,” he corrected himself. “What can you tell me about the man?”

“He and Mr. Haley were arguing last night,” Dick said quietly. “And I saw him coming out of the tent before the show but he shouldn’t have been back there. I tried to tell mommy and daddy but they said to wait and now-”

He couldn’t finish before he was sobbing again. Commissioner Gordon took a moment to hesitate before rubbing his hand gently over Dick’s back. Once Dick had gotten himself together, Gordon spoke softly.

“Do you know the man’s name, Dick?”

“Tony Zucco.”  _ Why did he kill my mommy and daddy? Why couldn’t he kill me too? _

“Alright Dick,” Gordon said. “Can you wait here a little longer?”

“Why?”  _ Are you going to kill me so I can be with my mommy and daddy again? _

“There’s a man here who has offered to take care of you,” Gordon said. “His name is Bruce Wayne. He was there at the performance tonight.”

“He’s going to take care of me?”  _ Would he kill me if I asked? _

“Yes, he is,” Gordon answered. “Do you mind if I go get him so he can come in and talk to you?”

Dick bit his lip before curling up tighter and nodding. Gordon looked down at the blood on Dick’s knees before sighing quietly.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

…………

  
  


“Hi Dick.”

Dick looked up as a man  _ much bigger  _ than Commissioner Gordon entered the room, taking the seat Gordon had vacated and placing a pile of clothes on the table.

“Hi.”

“My name is Bruce Wayne,” the man said, smile gentle. He placed his hand on the clothing. “Do you want to change your clothes before we leave?”

“Do I have to throw my...costume away?” Dick asked in a soft voice.

“Of course not,” Bruce assured. “If you want to keep it, you can.”

“Please.”

“Of course.”

  
  


…………

  
  


Dick’s hope that Bruce would let him kill himself to be with his parents soon went out the window once he learned the man was Batman.

Batman wasn’t going to just  _ let  _ him kill himself.

But that just meant Dick had to make sure he wasn’t around when the time came.

  
  


………..

 

“Hey goldie.”

Dick peeled his eyes open, blinking sluggishly and gazing tiredly around the plane as he woke up before finally looking over at Jason.

“We’re here.”


End file.
